


A week after becoming one

by Boogeyman24



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogeyman24/pseuds/Boogeyman24
Summary: He had doubts before, now he feels free when he's with them. And he never wants that to change. And neither do they.Beck, his alpha and his beta on a cold night.





	A week after becoming one

**Author's Note:**

> So my idea was that mates have a bond resembling the one that the sensates (amazing show on Netflix) have. It just sort of happened when the image of Beck looking out at the city popped up. I'm sorry it's a bit vague, I wrote while sleepy and in the early morning. I appreciate comments and kudos! My plan is to write more for this fandom( much, much better fics. I'm getting a bit more sleep these days) although the date is still unclear. Also, sorry for grammar mistakes, like I said before, I was sleepy. Will fix soon.

A week after becoming one

 

He feels them, senses the light hum of his beta and the soothing sounds from his alpha at the forefront of his mind.They have been a presence in his head for a few days, but now it's stronger than before. Soon he'll never truly be alone in his body, he doesn't mind. He rubs his neck and remembers the morning when they both bit him (his shoulders are marked by different sets of teeth, his beta on the left and his alpha on the right) and sealed the bond.

 

The smell of the ocean comes back to him(being bonded to people with a higher income than him does have its perks after all, that apartment was a sort of courting gift. As if they haven't already given him everything he needs with their acceptance and love.) and the fact that it's only been a week startles him. It makes him roll his shoulders, back muscles shaking and body quivering. It's freezing here, always has when it's this time of year. But still, he has a good reason to be here, he can see the whole city from this peak. A sudden warmth has him seeing through different eyes, a party of some sort, probably celebrating some ridiculous triumph, that has his beta scoffing mentally and thinking of ways to kill everyone here. A fire near the onyx covered body draped over an ivory couch makes him know where the heat came from. He's never gonna get accustomed to seeing his beta in something that wasn't the suit used most days; neither, he thinks, will his alpha. 

 

They both purr at the sight of their beta looking so beautiful and she smiles in pleasure. At the same time, in a place miles away, the roar of the city washes over him, the feel of the bike under him thrilling, it always has been. The coliseum is almost out of sight, must be close to the shop. He thanks his boss again mentally, he really is a saint. 

Able's been more empathetic these days when he told him that he formed the bond. The man hasn't really said anything about whether or not he himself has a bond, but Beck has a feeling that he does. There's a knowing shine in his eyes when Beck comes to work bone tired and with a thousand hickies covering his neck. The thought has his lovers laughing slightly. The jerks left him with marks this morning and he can still feel the softness of the sheets against his fingers as his heart tried to catch up and get steady again. Paige and Tron smirk at him, standing at the mountain beside him when it starts to rain. He sighs at his bad luck, let's Paige cackle and Tron snicker. With a snap of his wrist, he's racing down the path that will lead him to Tron's place. Already they are changing direction to see each other. Paige gives a vague excuse to Tesler and Tron makes a turn so fast it gives Beck vertigo. His alpha kisses his neck as a way of apology and he revs the engine on the bike in the exact moment that Paige does.

 

Maybe he originally thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to have a mental link to a girl high up the food chain of an enemy he plans on overthrowing and put Tron in even more risk of getting caught because of him. But somehow they'll figure it out like they've done on the past with other things. They've had the bond for seven days, but the past two years have been spent learning everything about each other, the bond just amplifies the whole thing.

He hears Paige get on her bike and now it's a race to get back home. He had doubts in the past, yet he can't believe in them anymore when he hears Paige laugh against his back, hair flying and eyes shining, feels Tron's chest beneath his hands shaking with barely contained laughter struggling to get out. Some may think he's trapped, two bodies surrounding him. It's the best thing he's felt and will ever feel. They are one instead of three now.(His alpha and beta grin at that and he knows they'll be ok.)


End file.
